After the Nightmare
by Stephanie Silverfield
Summary: After Purple Guy destroyed their robotic bodies and they avenged their deaths, they found peace... Or that's how the story should have gone. But their souls were still blighted, and they weren't allowed to cross over. But with one's sacrifice, they get a new chance... But how do you start anew, with the nightmare of Freddy's still fresh? Rated T to be safe.


_Five Nights at Freddy's and FNaF characters are copyright Scott Cawthon. I only own the story and any/all ocs that may or may not appear._

* * *

_He looked around in confusion, this wasn't how it usually started, where was the phone call? And more importantly, why wasn't he in the office with its doors, the only thing saving him from the killer robots? He had to get out of the dining area and to the office, before midnight!_

_He bolted down the west hall, but stopped at the office to the sight of a girl standing before a yellow Freddy suit. What? "Girl, you gotta get out of here, its not safe!"_

_She turned to him as did the suit, he nearly screamed as the two both spoke to him in synchronization, "When you wake, you have to go to them, they need you Mr. Schmidt. They won't make it without someone to help them, please. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."_

_The two faded from sight, and he heard the sound of running coming from behind him, "Oh, crap. Foxy-!" He watched as the pirate fox began to swing his hook-_

* * *

And woke from the nightmare with a start. Again. It'd been two months since his last night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he still couldn't sleep without having nightmares about that place and its animatronics. He looked at his clock, 6:37 am. Sigh. 'No point in trying to go back to sleep.' He sat up, grabbing his remote, might as well catch the news.

"-Looks like a beautiful day in store for us. In other news, Fredrick Fazbear, owner of the recently closed 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria' and founder of Fazbear Entertainment has announced Freddy's will not be reopening. Fazbear entertainment will instead be focusing its attention on the revival of its 'Circus Baby's Rentals' location. When asked what is to become of Freddy's, Fazbear had no comment. Now for the sports report-"

He flicked off the tv. 'Freddy's closed? But what about _them_? Not even Fazbear was dumb enough to leave killer animatronics active... Was he?...'

* * *

'This is a dumb idea, even for me. But I have to make sure they're deactivated. That they won't kill anyone... Or come after me... Good thing Fazbear was so eager to fire me, or he would've asked for my key back.'

He quickly re-locked the doors behind him... Just in case they were still active. He took a calming breath, 'It's after 6. It's after 6.' He peared around the corner with his flashlight towards the main stage... The _empty_ main stage. 'That's either really good, or _really_ bad.' He shined his flashlight across the room to Pirate Cove... Its curtains wide open...

He nearly shrieked when he heard a crash from the kitchen. 'Oh, no. The fool left them active!' He grasped the crowbar he'd brought with him from his car. He had to end them, they couldn't get out.

He quietly approached the door... He'd have to be quick, catch them by surprise... 'Deep breath... 3... 2... 1...' He slammed open the door with a yell, crowbar raised. Only to stop as four people screamed in fright...

Mike wasn't sure what confused him more, that there were four people trying (and failing since the power was most likely long since cut off) to cook something in the kitchen at Freddy's... or that when he'd busted in, one of them had screamed, 'I'm too pretty to die'.

The other three, looked at their fellow 'cook'. A redhead laughed, "Really? 'Too pretty to die'? I'd expect that of Chica, being a girl but you?" Mike froze, 'Chica'?

The blonde woman and a brunette guy tried not to chuckle, but the black haired guy gave the redhead a glare, "Not. Funny. And not even one day and you've messed up. You said her name!" He pointed at the blonde.

They instantly stopped chuckling and looked to Mike, worry in their eyes. The brunette approached him, "Well, we seem to have a problem. Now what are we to do with you? Can't have you figuring out-"

"Wait, this guy's been here before. I recognize him... He was here two months ago. I think Mr. Fazbear called him Mike..." As he spoke, Mike noticed for the first time the guy's hair was actually streaked with a bluish-purple color... The same color as 'Bonnie' had been.

Mike felt his veins run cold as he realized they all looked a bit like like... _Them_. The redhead's hair was the same crimson color as 'Foxy'. The blonde, already called 'Chica' by 'Foxy' and 'Bonnie', had hair same color as the robotic chicken's . And the brunette... The large man practically embodied the phase 'bear of a man'.

His heart started racing, its beat drowning out whatever Bonnie (as he had no doubt somehow these people were the animatronics) was saying, and the last thing he saw was the worried look on Freddy's face as he lost consciousness...

* * *

Mike groaned, that was the worst Freddy's nightmare so far. The animatronics as humans? That was worse then the little girl and yellow bear one.

"Guys, I think he's waking up!"

Mike's eyes shot open, finding himself face to face with- "Chica!"

He bolted off the table, he recognized the room, backstage. _Where the spare Freddy suits are._ Chica was in the doorway, and the others were just behind her. He grabbed the first thing he could to protect himself with. "Keep back, I have a guitar, and I'm not afraid to bash you in with it! I won't let you stuff me in a suit!"

Freddy pulled Chica behind him and held up his hands, "Easy there, we're not going to stuff you in a suit, Mike. Please let us explain-"


End file.
